Baka Go Home
|kanji = バカ・ゴー・ホーム |rōmaji = Baka Go Homu |english = Baka Go Home |band = Milktub |composer = |song number = 01 |starting episode = Season 1 Episode 1-6 Season 1 Episode 10 -13 |ending episode = |previous song = N/A |next song = Hare Tokidoki Egao }}Baka Go Home (バカ・ゴー・ホーム Baka Go Homu) is the Ending theme for first season of Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu anime, performed by Milktub. This song features the notable males of Class 2-F, including Toshimitsu Kubo. Characters in Order of Appearance # Akihisa Yoshii # Yuuji Sakamoto # Kouta Tsuchiya # Hideyoshi Kinoshita # Toshimitsu Kubo Potential Lyrics Tv Version Romaji= B A K A Baka Goo! B A K A Baka Goo! jugyou owari shifuku no jikan tatoeru no nara maji de ENJERU fui no kokuchi heiwa kowashita tsuishi no shirase jigoku da tomodachi to no waraibanashi ni iru wake nai yo sonna BAKA demo hontou wa mune no oku de wa sakendetan da jibun ga sou deshita chuushajou de miru tsukigime no koto (tsukigime no koto!) kaisha no namae da to omotteta zutto 1 2 3 oh 4! BAKA mo tooseba otokodate (sora sora!) bokura no joushiki hijoushiki (uwu uwu!) RUURU wa muyou sa kono sekai (sora sora!) yakiniku teishoku gekokujou (uwu uwu!) miro yo nishi kara nobotta o hi sama ga shizundeku hashire mou gohan da o uchi ni kaerou o uchi ni kaerou |-| Nihongo= B A K A Baka Goo! B A K A Baka Goo! 授業終わり至福の時間 例えるのなら 「マジでエンジェル!」 不意の告知平和壊した 追試の知らせ 「地獄だ!」 友達との笑い話に 「いる訳ないよそんなバカ」 でも本当は胸の奥では 叫んでたんだ 「自分が!そうでした!」 駐車場で見る「月極」の事、 (の事!) 会社の名前だと思ってた…。 ずっと…。 1 2 3 oh 4! バカも通せば男伊達 (空 空!) 僕らの常識非常識? (uwu uwu!) ルールは無用さこの世界 (空 空!) 焼肉定食下剋上 (uwu uwu!) 見ろよ! 西から昇ったお日様が沈んでく 走れ!もう御飯だ お家に帰ろう! お家に帰ろう! |-| English= ID IO T Idiot Goo! ID IO T Idiot Goo! Class is over, it’s a time of bliss If I were to make a comparison “It’s really an angel!” A sudden announcement destroyed the peace It was a notice for a make-up test “It’s hell!” In joking banter with my friends “No way there’s an idiot like that” But the truth is, deep in my heart I was screaming “That’s me! What I was!” I thought that the “Monthly” thing I saw in the parking lot (parking lot!) Was the company’s name… For the longest time… If we stay idiots, we’ll be manly men (fly fly!) Is that our common sense and the lack thereof? (uwu uwu!) Rules are useless in this world (fly fly!) It’s all a pre-packaged meal and the weak eats the strong (uwu uwu!) 1 2 3 and 4! Look! The sun that rose from the west is setting Run! It’s already dinnertime Let’s go home! Let’s go home! Full Version Romaji= jugyou owari shifuku no jikan tatoeru no nara maji de ENJERU fui no kokuchi heiwa kowashita tsuishi no shirase jigoku da tomodachi to no waraibanashi ni iru wake nai yo sonna BAKA demo hontou wa mune no oku de wa sakendetan da jibun ga sou deshita chuushajou de miru tsukigime no koto kaisha no namae da to omotteta zutto BAKA mo tooseba otokodate bokura no joushiki hijoushiki RUURU wa muyou sa kono sekai yakiniku teishoku gekokujou miro yo nishi kara nobotta o hi sama ga shizundeku hashire mou gohan da o uchi ni kaerou o uchi ni kaerou sonna koto mo shiranai no kai joushiki nai na kimi wa BAKA demo hontou no kotae kiitara yomoya chigatta jibun ga BAKA deshita BIRU no shita ni aru teiso no koto o kaisha no namae da to omotteta zutto BAKA ga sawageba hanafubuki bokura no genjitsu hinichijou gakureki shakai na kono sekai shichiten batto de gekokujou miro yo yozora ni kagayaku tsuki ga waratteru hashire neru jikan da o uchi ni kaerou o uchi ni kaerou odoru o BAKA ni miru o BAKA onaji BAKA nara odorou ze udefuri koshifuri odoru BAKA rounyaku danjo mo ii kao de BAKA mo tooseba otokodate bokura no joushiki hijoushiki RUURU wa muyou sa kono sekai yakiniku teishoku gekokujou miro yo nishi kara nobotta o hi sama ga shizundeku hashire Mou gohan da o uchi ni kaerou o uchi ni kaerou |-| Nihongo= 授業終わり至福の時間 例えるのなら 「マジでエンジェル!」 不意の告知平和壊した 追試の知らせ 「地獄だ!」 友達との笑い話に 「いる訳ないよそんなバカ」 でも本当は胸の奥では 叫んでたんだ 「自分が!そうでした!」 駐車場で見る「月極」の事、 会社の名前だと思ってた…。 ずっと…。 バカも通せば男伊達 僕らの常識非常識? ルールは無用さこの世界 焼肉定食下剋上 見ろよ! 西から昇ったお日様が沈んでく 走れ!もう御飯だ お家に帰ろう! お家に帰ろう! 「そんなことも知らないのかい? 常識ないな君はバカ?」 でも本当の答え聴いたら よもや違った 「自分が!バカでした!」 ビルの下にある「定礎」の事を 会社の名前だと思ってた…。 ずっと…。 バカが騒げば華吹雪 僕らの現実非日常? 学歴社会なこの世界 七転バットで下剋上 見ろよ! 夜空に輝く月が笑ってる 走れ!寝る時間だ お家に帰ろう! お家に帰ろう! 踊るおバカに見るおバカ 同じバカなら踊ろうぜ 腕振り腰振り踊るバカ 老若男女もイイ顔で! バカも通せば男伊達 僕らの常識非常識? ルールは無用さこの世界 焼肉定食下剋上 見ろよ! 西から昇ったお日様が沈んでく 走れ!もう御飯だ お家に帰ろう! お家に帰ろう! |-| English= Class is over, it’s a time of bliss If I were to make a comparison “It’s really an angel!” A sudden announcement destroyed the peace It was a notice for a make-up test “It’s hell!” In joking banter with my friends “No way there’s an idiot like that” But the truth is, deep in my heart I was screaming “That’s me! What I was!” I thought that the “Monthly” thing I saw in the parking lot Was the company’s name… For the longest time… If we stay idiots, we’ll be manly men Is that our common sense and the lack thereof? Rules are useless in this world It’s all a pre-packaged meal and the weak eats the strong Look! The sun that rose from the west is setting Run! It’s already dinnertime Let’s go home! Let’s go home! “You don’t know stuff like that? You’ve got no common sense, are you an idiot?” But if I asked for the real answer Then I’d certainly be wrong “That’s me! I was an idiot!” I thought that the “Cornerstone” thing below the building Was the company’s name… For the longest time… If idiots make a fuss, it’s a blizzard of flower petals Is that our reality and unusualness? In this world of education-oriented society The weak eats the strong with a ground-rolling bat Look! The moon shining in the night sky is laughing Run! It’s bedtime Let’s go home! Let’s go home! You see an idiot in the dancing idiot If you’re the same idiot, then let’s dance The dancing idiot shakes his arms, shakes his hips The young and old, guys and girls all have a great face on! If we stay idiots, we’ll be manly men Is that our common sense and the lack thereof? Rules are useless in this world It’s all a pre-packaged meal and the weak eats the strong Look! The sun that rose from the west is setting Run! It’s already dinnertime Let’s go home! Let’s go home! Kinetic Lyrics Video Category:Music Category:Ending Theme